


A Night in the Lioness' Den

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Femslash, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens one night in the girl's Dorms of the noble Lions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Lioness' Den

**A Night in the Lioness’ Den**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a femslash one, my third one. Hermione/Lavender/Parvati/Ginny pairing. Excessive use of toys in this one.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

“Bloody fucking Merlin, it’s damn cold out there” Lavender said as she wrapped herself in a blanket.

Hermione ignored her roommate as she kept reading. She was in bed reading with the blankets hiding the lower part of her body.

“Aren’t you cold Hermione?” Lavender asked.

“Nope, I am actually quite warm” Hermione purred.

Lavender arched her brow then saw that Hermione was wiggling an awful lot. That’s when another revelation hit her. Hermione hadn’t turned a page in her book for a good solid twenty minutes and if she looked closer she saw Hermione was gripping the book so tightly her knuckles were white. But what could it be? Her nose then caught a scent. She sniffed it trying to trace it then found it was coming from Hermione.

Her eyes widen. It couldn’t be? Goodie-goodie Granger is actually doing that. She had to tell Parvati, but she also wanted to confront Hermione. Which to do? She was stuck now. She had two options and both sounded so good to her.

“Is something wrong Lavender?” Hermione asked with a hitch in her voice.

That’s it, Hermione gave her an opening.

“No, nothing’s wrong. So that book looks quite interesting?” Lavender asked.

“Yes, you have no idea” Hermione said through a gritted out moan.

 _I’ll bet_ Lavender thought.

“Could you say it’s pleasurable?” she asked.

Hermione’s eyes widen then her cheeks flushed as she began panting. Her eyes glazed over as she stiffen up as her lips formed an ‘O’ with no sound coming out of her mouth. She then went limp and then began breathing hard as she came to after her brief touch with heaven.

“I knew it, you’re getting yourself off, who is it? Who are you thinking about as you’re diddling yourself?” Lavender asked.

“I am not diddling myself as you put it. As you can see my hands are above the comforter. So there’s no way that can happen” Hermione said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

“Then how are you getting off, a toy?” Lavender asked.

Lavender got her answer as a redhead popped out of the blankets. The redhead’s face was quite red and was shiny. Her long red hair an utter mess.

“Sorry mistress, I was getting too hot under there. I couldn’t breath.”

Lavender’s jaw dropped. It was Ginny Weasley that had made an appearance. It was Ginny that got Hermione off. She couldn’t believe it. Hermione was a witch’s witch. No wonder she never really held much interest in boys. She liked girls.

“I know what you’re thinking Lavender and no I am not a witch’s witch. I am what is know in the muggle world as bisexual. I like both boys and girls” Hermione said.

Lavender’s jaw was still open and it looked like flies were about to open a condo development.

“Close your mouth Lav, it’s rude” Parvati said as she entered the room.

“But, you’re seeing, I’m seeing. Hermione. Ginny. Them. Doing it” Lavender got out.

“Hmm, oh that. I caught them like that before” Parvati said like it wasn’t anything new.

“AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!” Lavender shouted.

“Oh I wanted to, but Hermione didn’t want to so we had to come to some kind of arrangement for exchange for my silence.” Parvati said with a smirk.

“What do you mean by that?” Lavender asked.

“It means I fucking ate her out as well as fucked that delicious Indian pussy of hers til she had a shit-load of orgasms and had Ginny to do the same. That’s how I got her silence” Hermione said bluntly.

“You don’t have to be so crude Hermione” Parvati said.

“I knew you’d tease Lavender about it all night and I’d never get any sleep” Hermione said.

“With Ginny here it’s amazing you ever do, get any sleep that is” Parvati said with a smirk.

“You weren’t complaining at all” Hermione said smugly.

“No, I wasn’t. I was howling in amazingly almighty pleasure” Parvati said.

Lavender couldn’t believe what was going on. Parvati, her best friend had sex with Hermione and Ginny so she’d stay silent about seeing Hermione and Ginny together. Does this mean Parvati was bisexual like Hermione was?

“Parvati likes boys too Lavender, if you’re wondering” Hermione said.

“How the fucking hell do you know what I am thinking?” Lavender shouted.

“You have an easy face to read. You just have one of those sucker faces” Hermione said.

“Suck what though, pussy or cock?” Parvati quipped.

“Well with the amount of boyfriends she’s had cock would be the answer” Hermione said in a conversational tone.

Lavender was amazed Ginny had stayed quiet through this whole thing.

“Ginny, what do you think of this?” she asked.

“I only do what my mistress tells me to do. If she wants me to eat her pussy I eat her pussy. If she wants to eat my pussy then I let her. If she wants to loan me out to others for them to use me however they want. Who am I to deny my mistress” Ginny said.

 _NO FUCKING WAY!_ Lavender shouted in her mind.

“You’re Hermione’s slave” the busty Gryffindor said stunned.

“I am” Ginny said nodding her head proudly.

Lavender turned to Hermione.

“But what about your whole slavery is wrong thing?” she asked.

“Ginny willingly became my slave. She’s a bottom when it comes to sex. She likes to be told what to do and who to do” Hermione said with a shrug.

Lavender really felt she had entered an alternate dimension since nothing made any sense anymore. What’s next Malfoy being friendly to half-bloods and muggle-borns? Snape giving out points to Gryffindors? Her head hurt as she started to get a headache. She sat down holding her throbbing head.

“Ginny, be a good girl and go over there to help Lavender. She seems to have a headache and there’s only sure-fire way to cure it” Hermione said.

“Yes mistress” Ginny said then crawled out of Hermione’s bed to show she was completely naked.

Parvati watched Ginny cross the room and licked her lips.

“She looks so good” she said.

“Hands off Parvati. You can only have her if I say so” Hermione said sternly.

“Don’t worry Hermione” Parvati said.

She then crawled into Hermione’s bed.

“But since Ginny is going to busy how about I give you some attention” the Gryffindor Patil purred.

“Well, if you want” Hermione said with a grin as she lifted her legs out of the confines of the blankets to show she had no bottoms on. She spread her legs to Parvati revealing her glistening shaved sex to her roommate.

With Ginny she had made her way to Lavender, who was still holding her head and out of it. Ginny got on her knees and yanked Lavender’s pants down and then her thong cut panties. Ginny then spread Lavender’s legs and dove right in. This snapped Lavender back to reality. She looked down to see Ginny’s face burrowed in-between her legs.

“G-G-Ginny, what are you doing?” she asked shocked.

“Curing you of your headache. My mistress wished it and I grant it” Ginny said then returned to Lavender’s cunt.

Lavender tried to push Ginny away, but it was hard since Ginny was quite adamant. Lavender groaned and wiggled as she felt Ginny’s tongue wiggle inside her hot box.

“Oh Ginny, this is so wrong, so, so wrong” the blond Gryffindor moaned.

“It doesn’t look like it from where I am” Hermione said as she watched Lavender get eaten out.

Lavender saw Hermione getting eaten out by Parvati, who had her face smushed into Hermione’s sex. This was so unreal to her, but her mind was snapped back when she felt Ginny’s talented tongue probe her inner sanctum just knowing what spots to hit inside her.

“Oh fuck, you’re so much fucking better than your brother” the busty blond moaned.

“Of course she is. Ronald couldn’t make a girl orgasm orally if he had a millennia of experience” Hermione groaned as Parvati rubbed her nose against Hermione’s clit.

“Amen” Parvati said with a mouthful of Hermione.

“Keeping doing that, it feels so fucking good” Hermione moaned.

Lavender panted as she began humping Ginny’s face.

“Though Harry sure knows his way around a girl’s cunt. Definitely when he uses Parseltongue” Hermione said as her hands weaved through Parvati’s hair.

“Fuck yeah, Harry made me come so many times just by speaking snake” Parvati said lifting her head to get a short breather before going down on Hermione again.

“Not to mention that cock of his. Merlin, he’s so big I didn’t think it would fit inside me when we first fucked” Hermione said.

“Mmm, yeah. He fucked both me and Padma after the Yule Ball as an apology for being such a sucky date” Parvati said as she slurped away at Hermione’s sex.

“Did you accept?” Hermione panted.

“Fuck yeah, several times as did Padma. I think she’s addicted. Why else is she dating him” Parvati said.

“At least she’s willing to share him with me. I don’t know what I’d do without Harry’s cock in me every once and a while” Hermione said.

“Yeah, a good cock is hard to come by here. Most guys aren’t that big though Neville is close” Parvati said.

“Yes, but he only has eyes for Hannah Abbott and though she’s a Puff she doesn’t share her man” Hermione groaned as she rolled her hips to Parvati’s tongue lashings.

“Mmm, yeah, I remember how disappointed Susan was when Hannah refused to share the wealth. That is until Harry came in and fucked her til she forgot” Parvati said.

“Yeah, they just had to fuck in the middle of History of Magic though. I nearly creamed my panties watching them” Hermione said.

“Fucking good show” Parvati said.

“Oh, oh, oh, YES!” Hermione moaned as she came.

Parvati licked Hermione up and removed her head. Her face shiny with Hermione’s juices.

Back with Lavender and Ginny. Lavender was panting hard. She had already come at least a couple times from Ginny’s super talented tongue and didn’t seemed to want to let up.

“Oh fucking god make her stop, I don’t think I can take any more!” Lavender howled.

Parvati laughed at her friend’s situation.

“Ginny, come” Hermione barked.

Ginny removed her face from Lavender and scamper back to Hermione like an eager puppy.

Lavender sat there panting hard. She had to removed her top since she was so hot revealing her jiggling tits that was covered by her white lace bra.

“Mmm, so lovely. Lavender, I think you need a good fucking” Hermione purred as she played with her pussy.

“Oh, with fingers, tongue or both?” Parvati asked.

“Something better. Something my study group came up with” Hermione said.

She then got out of bed peeling out of her top to reveal now that she was completely naked. Her tan body seemed to glow as her B close to C sized chest jiggled with every move she made to her trunk. She then dug through her trunk pulling out a case.

“Ah, here they are” she said.

“And what is this?” Parvati asked.

Hermione opened up the case making Parvati gasp as she moved closer.

“Merlin fucking hell” she said in reverence.

“Yup, but these aren’t just normal dildos muggle or magical. No, they stick right to your cunt and feel like a real cock. When you come it shots your juices like a guy coming. My study group really worked hard to create these” Hermione said proudly.

“Who the fucking hell is in your study group?” Parvati asked.

“Well, there’s me, your sister Padma, Su Li, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis” Hermione said.

“And whose cock did you model this after?” Parvati asked.

“Harry's who else? All the girls in my group have been fucked by Harry and we know he’s got the most perfect cock there is” Hermione said.

“I got to try this out, may I?” Parvati asked eagerly.

Hermione just nodded and instructed Parvati how to use it.

Parvati stuck the flesh colored dildo on her pussy. She then tapped it with her wand, which fused the dildo to her cunt and turned it to her skin color.

“Fuck, it feels so real” the Gryffindor Patil murmured as she stroked herself.

“Go on and try it on Lavender” Hermione suggested.

“Gladly” Parvati said with a smirk.

Lavender was still recovering while all of this was happening and didn’t know what was going on til Parvati pushed her out of her seat and onto the floor.

“What the hell Parv?” Lavender asked now on her hands and knees.

“Time for a fucking” Parvati said.

Before Lavender could speak she felt something enter her cunt. She moaned loudly as it entered her. It was so big and thick. Bigger and thicker than any guy she had fucked before.

“OH FUCKING GOD!” Lavender screamed.

“Thank Merlin I put up those silencing wards beforehand” Hermione said.

She then ordered Ginny to get on her hands and knees so Hermione could fuck her with another flesh covered dildo she was wearing. Ginny took it without complaint since she had been fucked by this magical attachment numerous times though she never got the real thing. She never got the real thing at all since her mistress didn’t think she deserved to have the real thing in her. The redhead just moaned and mewled like the sex slave she was.

Lavender was a moaning slut as Parvati fucked her.

“Oh gods, more Parv, more. Fuck me, fuck me. I’m goddamn whore and I need that cock. Pound me dirty cunt, slam it with your huge schlong!” Lavender cried.

“Her true colors show now” Hermione chuckled.

Parvati giggled.

“They do and they are a lovely shade of whore” she said.

“PARV!” Lavender cried as she came.

“Fucking shit” Parvati groaned as she came too not used to the feelings she was getting from her faux cock.

Hermione grinned at the sight as she pumped in and out Ginny. She then smacked Ginny’s rump.

“Oh mistress, please give me another” Ginny cried out.

“You want another bitch, beg for me” Hermione growled.

“Please mistress, please spank me, I want you to. I want it, I need it. Please” Ginny whined as she shook her ass at Hermione.

Hermione then began to slap Ginny’s ass hard and fast alternating cheek to make sure each one was a bright ruby red. Ginny cried out from the pain and pleasure she was feeling then her body crashed down as she climaxed.

“You came, I didn’t tell you that you could come” Hermione snapped as she pulled out of Ginny.

Ginny whimpered.

“I’m sorry mistress” she said.

“You better be sorry whore. I didn’t do this to make you come” Hermione said glaring down at Ginny.

“Please mistress, I’ll do anything, please let me make it up to you” Ginny begged.

“Then come over here and lick me clean” Hermione said as she pointed to her faux cock.

Ginny crawled over and took it into her mouth and began to lick and suck it like a good little whore she was.

“Good, good my little slut” Hermione cooed.

Ginny beamed at this.

“Fucking shit” Parvati gasped as she fell back exhausted, her mind a bit overwhelmed at the pleasure overload she felt with her new equipment.

“Yes, it takes some getting used to” Hermione said.

“Could’ve warned me” Parvati said.

“Like you’d listen to me” Hermione said.

Parvati said nothing.

Lavender was out cold, fucked to pieces.

“Fuck” Hermione groaned as she squirted.

Ginny caught all she could and once she was done she looked at her mistress for direction.

“Call it a night?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, sure. We got no classes tomorrow so we can fuck all day” Parvati said.

“Sounds good” Hermione said.

She then ordered Ginny to go back to her dorm. Parvati and Hermione put the unconscious Lavender to bed as they planned on what else to the busty blond tomorrow. They then went to bed themselves knowing tomorrow will be a good day.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, this one took a while to do and was kind of exhausting, but in a good way. Thanks for reading please review.**


End file.
